Home
by MalfoyHatfieldMcCoyWinchester
Summary: Danielle Carter has no family left, so, one day a man named Samuel gives her a compass. She uses it to take her to a carnival. She is accepted and cared about. Then something happens, someone exposes her to a company man. But the person who gives her to the company man isn't the one expected. She was supposed to feel safe. This was supposed to be her family. Her home.


Dani walked towards a hill, compass in hand. She saw the carnival, atop it and sighed happily, running towards it. Filing in with the rest of the people, or, normal people rather. She has the power to control the elements. It comes in handy. She got the power during an eclipse and has used it often but not to much.

She can control the earth, wind, water, fire, lightning, thunder, and ice.

She can turn regular water into ice.

Turn the air and wind around her into lethal chemicals.

She can turn fire into lava, lightning and thunder into lethal storms.

The earth into a weapon, used at her will.

Once Dani was at the entrance she saw Samuel, walking over to him. He set his hand on her back, guiding her to an old part of the carnival. "I have already arranged a trailer and stage for you to be yourself. You shall be called 'Elementum'. Latin for Element. I'm glad you could make it."

After she was introduced and everyone ate she was asked to show her powers, Lydia and Edgar in front. She smiled at them.

Slowly she moved her arms to one side, a large gust of wind blowing through the field she stood in, everything falling quiet, not a sound. She made a fist with one hand, the earth rumbling and cracking, with the other, her palm facing up, water started coming from the ground and sky. She brought it up and the earth broke, casting itself near her fist as did the water for her palm. She let it drop, flattening both palms, fire and ice appearing, then leaving as quick as it came.

The fire she made dribbled off her palm as lava and into the ground. She extended her arms out, conducting them towards the sky, thunder and lightning rumbling. The lightning connecting to her hands, the thunder over head. Children covering their ears at the noise. She dropped her arms to her sides. The wind cutting everything off as it blew the tall grass back up. They clapped as the sound returned, walking back to the dinner table. Everyone ate a small amount of dessert and walked to bed.

Except Edgar. He looked at her, disappearing and she blinked, seeing him there again with a flower in his hand. "What..." She whispered.

"I am what some would call a 'speedster'." He said, giving her the flower. She looked him over for the time he talked, sexy, attractive, and most of all protective looking. "I wanted to show you. That is a flower from the field where you, demonstrated. Welcome to the family, Danielle."

"Call me Dani!" She called after him as he bolted to his trailer. Dani looked at the flower, it was small and a violet-blue. She looked at it and walked to her trailer, setting it in a small vase she found in the cabinet. Watering it with her power and smiling. "Beautiful." She whispered. She made sure she had her wallet and walked outside, getting a cab to take her to a store. She got to one, buying sheets, pillows, pillowcases, blankets, clothes, food. She smiled to herself as she got another cab, taking it back to the carnival. She let the wind carry her bags into her trailer, closing her door after she was inside. Stocking the small fridge with foods, soda, beer and water.

Making up her bed and the couch with two throw pillows and a throw blanket. She set up non-fridge foods in the cabinets and put dishes and cups and silverware in the others. Hanging up a few band posters and a stereo on a table. She had a coffee pot and stared at I all, like a mini apartment.

She put her recently purchased clothes away and make-up. Stripping off everything but her black bra and her black female boxers. She put on a black tank top and pyjama shorts. She cleaned a few things, and she sat on her bed and rubbed her forehead. Looking at the compass on the table across from her, smiling at herself and rubbing her eyes. This carnival, these other people were now here family, her friends. People she all of a sudden cares about.

_This is home. _She said in her mind.


End file.
